


A new assistant

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business dinner, Cat Grant looking for an assistant, new assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-two of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat is at a business dinner and the waitress, Kara, is far more effective than most of her employees at CatCo . She may have found a new assistant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, today I'd like to propose a OS a little bit different since it's not really Supercat. It's Au-ish of course and it's about how Cat could have found the diamond that is Kara. Supercat will come back tomorrow!  
> Until then, tell me what you think about it, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat was waiting for the man she had an appointment with to arrive. She hated when people were late, especially when it was for a business meeting in a fancy restaurant which prevented her from spending the evening with her son. But this man could invest in her last project and bring several investors with him. So she went along with this whole “business dinner” thing. 

While she waited, she looked at her assistant’s desk, empty for two weeks now. She had not found a decent assistant yet, and it was becoming boring and annoying. The last girl ran away, crying and calling her a monster or something like that. She had stayed four days. The one before was a boy, barely legal who had left because he couldn’t stand to work for a bitch like her when really, he just couldn’t help but feeling bad at the idea of being paid by a woman. She had stopped looking, tired of incompetent idiots trying to crawl their way in her good grace. 

She was trying to remember the name of her last assistant when the man came into her office. He was at least looking apologetic. 

“I am sorry, the traffic is bad.”

She didn’t answer, just took her purse and followed him to the elevator before remembering why she was doing this. 

“I am sorry, I just had an atrocious day. How are you, Glenn?”

He smiled at her, happy that the tension left the room.

“Fine. I am going to spend the evening in a good company.”

She smiled back, hoping that the evening would be good indeed.

They sat at a table in a booth, separated from the rest of the restaurant. This table was Cat’s one when she was talking business and she had made sure to have it for the evening. A waitress made her way towards the table, a smile on her face.

“Good evening, my name is Kara and I will be your waitress for the night.”

Cat looked at the girl with surprise. She was often coming to this restaurant and she had never seen her before. Even though she didn’t really paid attention to the waiters, she knew she would have remembered her because she was beautiful. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore the restaurant uniform which was a skinny black leather trousers and a white shirt tucked in it. It was very classy but also quite sexy on her, showing off her toned legs. Curiosity took the best out of Cat, she had to ask.

“Are you new? I don’t remember seeing you working here before.”

Kara looked at her and nodded happily.

“I’ve been working here for a month. I’m doing part time during my last year of journalism.”

Cat nodded carefully, so this girl was studying journalism? Interesting. Glenn didn’t like to be put aside, he just cleared his throat and started to order wine. The waitress excused herself and went to pick the bottle he had asked without even asking Cat. 

She came back of few minutes later and let the man taste it.

“It’s not fresh enough.”

His tone was cold and snappish. Even Cat in her bad days would not talk like that to a waitress. But the girl was still smiling, and Cat wasn’t feeling any animosity. 

“I am sorry, sir. This is how we serve this bottle. May I propose you a fresher bottle?”

He groaned and nodded. 

Cat started to talk business, not paying attention to the waitress as she came to take their plates away or poor more wine in their glasses. She noticed that the amount of wine she put in her glass was inferior as the one she put in Glenn’s wine and she couldn’ t be more grateful because it was far easier to convince someone to give you money when you are sober and they are not. When the main course arrived, the man was not happy with it and he asked for it to be remade with less butter and salad and more fries. Kara continued to smile, still sunny and came back with a new plate a few minutes later. She also came with a bottle of water and when Glenn went to the toilet, she approached Cat.

“I am sorry to disturb you. We have aspirin if you want. I didn’t mean to pry but the bottle you took out of your bag seemed empty…”

“Observant. Yes, I’d like that very much. Thank you, Keira.”

The blonde was about to correct her when she noticed the look on Cat’s face. She was testing her for some reason. When she came back, the man was coming back from the toilet.

“I am sorry for his behaviour. It’s completely irrational.”

“You should take your medicine, Miss Grant. I have to bring you your dessert.”

She was still smiling as she went back to the kitchen. She noticed that the dessert the man had chosen contained hazel and she was almost certain that she had read in an article that Cat Grant was allergic to them –yes, she was reading the people press on Cat Grant, so what?-. She passed the info to the chief who took them out before she brought the plates.

“What took you so long? I thought you would never come back.”

She looked at him, without a smile this time.

“I asked the chief to take the hazel out for Miss Grant. I am sorry it took so long but I’d rather not have to transport anyone to the ER tonight.”

Cat looked at her with wide eyes. She had mentioned her allergy in the press before, but having a waitress remember that? It was crazy. 

After that, there were no more accident, the deal was concluded, like always when Cat Grant was negotiating, and the evening came to an end. Glenn wanted to take her back home but she told him she would call her driver since she was not ready to leave yet. He understood that he was dismissed and left. It was her chance, she had to talk to this girl.

“Keira!”

The girl came, bouncing happily like she had done all night. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“How did you know about my allergy?”

Kara’s smile faltered.

“I read it somewhere.”

“And you remembered it?”

Her face lit up again. 

“Of course.”

Cat hummed contently. 

“You only have one year left, is that right?”

She nodded. 

“Listen, I am going to make a onetime offer. When you have your degree, I can guarantee you a place as my assistant at CatCo. It won’t be easy, and you’ll probably won’t last more than a week but it’s worth the try. If you’re doing well enough, it might help you become a famous journalist or whatever it is you want to do.”

Kara chuckled. 

“I don’t see how this could be so difficult that you would abandoned after a week. But I would be honoured to work for you.”

Cat nodded, still not smiling but taking in the sunshine that was Kara. 

“I guess I’ll see you in a few months then.”

She held her hand out for Kara to take. And the girl shook it with strength and confidence.

“Until then, Miss Grant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-seven of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
